Aviva Corcovado
Aviva Corcovado is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew. She is a bio-mechanical engineer and the creator of all the Wild Kratts' inventions, most notably the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Physical Appearance Aviva is a young woman of above average height; she has bushy dark brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail, green eyes (with a slight grayish tinge), and olive skin. She usually wears a purple shirt and a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves, blue jeans held by a black belt with a bolt on it, worn crookedly around her waist, and purple and white converse shoes. In "Octopus Wildkratticus," while searching for the Creature Power Suits, she wore a violet wetsuit. Her beach outfit consists of a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelet, necklace, and yellow sandals with blue straps. Her signature color is purple. Personality Aviva is a strong leader and an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and despite being tomboyishly beautiful, she can be quite stubborn and a bit sassy. Though she has been shown to be somewhat arrogant in her abilities (no doubt due to her intelligence), she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter, and she does not value her inventions over her crewmates. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. Abilities Aviva has professional bio-mechanical engineering skills, seeing as she was the original creator of the Creature Power Suits, and builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions. She is also good at computers (seeing as she was able to hack into Zach's computer system), and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good at badminton, though she usually destroys the plastic birdies. Inventions * Almost all of the Wild Kratts' machinery and gadgets were invented by Aviva. Although the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits are the most notable of her works, there are a number of others featured in use among the crew. These include: * The Creature Pods - All members of the Wild Kratts crew have a Creature Pod, functioning as a means of communication between them. The Creature Pods are also their signature color. Aviva's Creature Pod is violet/purple. * The Miniaturizer * The Robot Arm * The Amphi-Sub * The Octopod * The Worm-Mobile * The Buzz Bikes * The Manta Riders * The Cheetah Racer * The Hippo-Sub * The Hover Bike * The Fly-Cam * The Butterflier XT * The Guineafowl Flapper * The Pulponot Used Suits * Bird of Paradise Power * Groundhog Power * Gazelle Power * Northwestern Wolf Power * Praying Mantis Power Trivia *Aviva cannot dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. *Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him ever since. *Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-displays. *She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her more fluent language, though she claims that Spanish is her second language. *Her great-great grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. **Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as was her great-grandmother's, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. *Later in Season 2 and 3 onward, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her Creature Power Suit is rarely used however. *Some of Aviva's inventions, such as the Tortuga computer or the passcode system in the Creature Power Suits use her voice. *Her favorite lemurs are mouse lemurs and ringtails. *Aviva will, on some occasions, hug either Chris, Martin, Koki, or Jimmy when she's happy. *In Panda Power Up!, she is revealed to have a stuffed panda named Stuffo, which later becomes the source of Stuffo's name. *Aviva owns a shuttlecock made of feathers from the Quetzal bird, a family heirloom passed down to her from her great-great grandmother, Elvira Corcovado. *Aviva adores small or baby animals. Quotes Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 character debuts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters